


Wonder

by dekusagi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Fluff, Love Confessions, Slight love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekusagi/pseuds/dekusagi
Summary: Kanon has had a huge crush on Misaki for a long while now. Full of determination and with some encouragement from her best friend, she decides to gather up her courage and tell her fellow bandmate how she feels.





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Wonder by Lauren Aquilina for all the feels

 

“Good work today Misaki-chan,” said Kanon as she brought the poor girl stuck in the bear suit a bottle of water after rehearsal was over. Revealing herself from under the bear’s head, Misaki sighed deeply. Kanon couldn’t help but blush madly at Misaki as small sweat droplets appeared on her body. Snapping out of it and helping her out of the suit completely, the girl was able to focus again on the task at hand.

            “Thank you for help as usual, Kanon-san.” Misaki smiled at Kanon, causing the girl’s heart to race faster than ever before.

“I-It’s no problem Misaki-chan. I know it’s hard work having to be Michelle and I’m happy to help!” It was true; being the only member of Hello Happy World that knew the truth behind Michelle, Kanon felt it was her duty to help. That and she loved using this as an excuse to spend a bit of extra time with Misaki. Unbeknownst to her, Kanon had developed a crush on the girl, one that she did her best to keep secret. She had no idea if Misaki noticed her growing feelings for her, but if she did she sure did a good job of acting like she didn’t.

Kanon panicked a little as she watched Misaki gulp down water, the beads of sweat now tracing on her semi-exposed chest as she wore a tank top whenever she was Michelle. Shaking her head, she decided to keep the conversation going. “It was another good practice today wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Misaki answered, a small smile forming on her face for a few seconds. Ever since Misaki had come to accept how she actually liked being a part of the band, you could tell she was much more comfortable with herself. “Kokoro derailed the practice only three times today so I call that a win.”

Kanon giggled, “And Kaoru-san was much more focused today as well.”

“And with those two calmed down, Hagumi was able to concentrate too,” she sighed. “Now if only practice was always like this. Oh well.”

Kanon sat next to Misaki, trying incredibly hard not to think about how close their hands were and how easy it would be to hold her hand. “But that’s what makes our band so fun, right?”

“Well, in a way. Hello Happy World and chaos go hand in hand at this point.”

“But… you’re happy, right? You enjoy being with us, right Misaki-chan?” Kanon blurted out the questions without thinking. She already knew the answer to this— of course Misaki loved being with them. Yet, she couldn’t help but worry about it over and over again. If she was a part of what would cause her grief… Kanon had no idea what she would do.

            Misaki was silent for a moment, thoughtful. Then, looking straight into Kanon’s lilac eyes she answered, “Of course I am. Honest.”

A breath Kanon wasn’t aware she was holding was released, a hand making its way to her chest where her heart would be. “Thank goodness. I was worried that maybe you changed your mind.”

“You worry a lot Kanon-san.”

“Y-yeah… I guess I do.”

 _‘I worry a lot about you.’_ Kanon wished to say. She instead opted to say “I guess that’s why we get along so well,” instead.

“That’s true. You’re the only normal one in this band.”

A comfortable silence swept over them for a while, each enjoying the other’s presence. Kanon kept wondering what it would be like to hold Misaki’s hand. Her thoughts then kept going to her feelings, wondering what would happen if she decided to tell Misaki how she felt about her. What if Misaki liked her back? But then, what if she didn’t? What if this ruined their friendship and the band paid the price? Hello Happy World would never feel the same and Kokoro’s message of making everyone happy would be lost on them for a while.

            There was only one way to find out. As a wave of courage washed over her, Kanon opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Misaki herself. “Shoot, I’m going to be late for work!” She shot up from her seat, hurriedly getting dressed in her uniform again. “Thanks again for the help Kanon-san, I’ll see you at school tomorrow?”

“Of course, see you tomorrow…” they waved goodbye, Kanon staring in the direction where Misaki had run off. Sighing, her shoulders slumped in defeat. Did she really think it would have been _that easy_? Of course not! It was never easy, especially for her.

            With nothing but the taste of defeat, she started making her way back home. The bitter feelings taking over her entire body, she decided to occupy herself with happier thoughts. It wasn’t until she got home that she realized that her happy thoughts were about kissing Misaki all the way home.

 

All throughout the night, Misaki filled Kanon’s thoughts; the poor girl had learned to control herself as she had already yelled _‘Fueee!’_ once before when she got super flustered. It was not easy getting out of that conversation with her parents.

But she couldn’t help it!

She couldn’t wait to see Misaki again. It was so lucky that she fell for someone that went to the same school as her; seeing her around the hallways and sometimes even at lunchtime made her so unbelievably happy!

            As she laid in her bed ready to sleep she thought of how grateful she was to have Misaki in her life. Especially after… after she needed to permanently move on from her first love. Perhaps it would surprise no one if they knew Chisato had been Kanon’s first love – after all, they had been very good friends since middle school. Chisato has always been very kind towards Kanon, always seeking out her advice and never taking their friendship for granted. The girl named Shirasagi Chisato and the girl whom Kanon affectionately called “Chisato-chan” were one and the same. She was so lucky that Chisato trusted her enough to leave the actress mask aside whenever they were together.

It was some time ago that Chisato had joined the idol band “Pastel*Palettes” becoming the bassist for it. This was when Kanon noticed the changes in Chisato. They were positive changes, however she noticed how much Chisato talked about their leader, Maruyama Aya, more than the rest of the members. Chisato either hadn’t realized yet or had chosen to ignore it but one thing was for sure: Chisato had a crush on her. And this broke Kanon’s heart.

            It had been her own fault though, as she never got the courage to tell Chisato how she felt. She didn’t want that to happen this time around. Which was why, even though she was scared out of her mind she wanted nothing more than for Misaki to know her feelings. She could worry about what would come after that later.

As she dozed off to sleep, Kanon thought what she really needed was support and encouragement from her best friend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The day went by in a blur. Kanon anxiously tapped her foot as the end of the last class was fast approaching. Thankfully, Chisato had free time today and they were able to talk after school at their usual place, the café Hazawa Coffee. With no club meeting nor band practice, Kanon’s schedule lined up perfectly with Chisato’s.

The blue haired girl had seen Misaki earlier today when she went to the library to look for a book on romance she saw once before. For a split second, all Kanon wanted to do was run. Now that her mind had decided she wanted to confess her feelings, her body seemed to be telling her to do the exact opposite. It took every fiber of her being to wave back and to just casually continue on, her palms sweating profusely. Once she left the library, she took a deep breath, placing her hands over heart. If this was how she was reacting at the mere _thought_ of confessing to someone, how was she going to _actually_ perform said action? She needed help and fast.

 

As the bell signified the end of day, Kanon quickly packed up her things. She met up with Chisato and the two set out towards the café, making small talk on today’s classes. The chilly autumn air made Kanon shiver, prompting Chisato to fix her scarf around her. Hoping her friend hadn’t noticed her blushing at her touch, they set off again.

Now in the quiet privacy of the café, the two girls sat at their usual spot, ordering their favorite sweets of the menu.

            “Alright, what’s the matter? What did you need to talk about?” Chisato questioned as she sipped her tea.

Kanon took a few deep breaths before answering, making Chisato raise a curious eyebrow. This was it. The moment she spoke the words it would become reality – which made it scarier. “Well, I… I… l-like someone, Chisato-chan.” If this were a sitcom, Chisato probably would’ve done a spit take. Instead, her eyes widened as an _“Oh?”_ slipped out of her lips. “And who is the person on the receiving end of your affection?”

Kanon gulped. She felt that at any moment now, she would throw up. No matter what anything related to romance said, confessing your feelings weren’t an easy task. Especially if you were as shy and reserved as she was. “You know Okusawa Misaki-chan? She’s a first year in our school and she’s in my band Hello Happy World. She’s the girl that wears the bear suit named Michelle in our live performances.”

Chisato was thoughtful for a moment – Kanon could tell she was looking for a face that matched the name in her mind. “Oh! Yes I do. She’s the one that you formally introduced me to a while back at school, correct?”

“Yeah, her! Well… she’s the one I like,” she stared at her cake as the blush appeared on Kanon’s cheeks. Chisato stared at her own tea before continuing, “Have you told her yet?”

“No… not yet. I want to though, I really do! But I don’t think I have enough courage to do so. Just telling you right now was difficult… how am I going to tell her?” she said, despair in her voice.

Chisato’s eyes softened as she looked at Kanon. “Just the thought that you want to tell her is a good first step. And the fact that you were so nervous but still shared it with me means you have it in you to do it. I know you can do it Kanon. I feel how determined you are.”

            “If you’re able to get up on stage and play the drums despite your fear, then I know you’ll able to tell Okusawa-san how you feel.” She placed her hand on top of Kanon’s, her thumb rubbing the back of it. For a split second, Kanon swore Chisato looked a little… sad. Then again, she couldn’t see well as moisture had flooded her eyes. She was so thankful she had such a wonderful friend; tears of joy began to seep through without her knowing.

“Thank you so much Chisato-chan,” she smiled. With that out of the way, they were able to finish their desserts. Kanon now was able to openly gush about Misaki, telling Chisato all the things she loved about her and her heart fluttered at just the mention of her name. The blonde also chimed in now and again, giving Kanon pointers on what to say when she confesses. Their meeting wrapped up and soon they went their separate ways, Kanon with newfound determination thanks to her best friend.

            As Chisato walked back home alone, she sighed sadly. “I guess I should’ve told her how I felt long ago…” she lamented.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Misaki arrived at the park the following Sunday morning as Kanon had asked to spend the day together. For what, Misaki didn’t know. She thought it might’ve been something pertaining to the band but then again, Kanon could’ve told her at any time. She didn’t need to call her out like this.

            She arrived at the park and immediately spotted Kanon sitting on a bench under the autumn colored trees. The reds, yellows, and oranges looked very nice all around the blue and pink of Kanon’s hair and clothing. Misaki felt her cheeks flush a little; her pulse quickened as well, making her feel more nervous than usual. The truth was, Misaki had recently began to develop a crush on her fellow bandmate.

From day one she had developed an attachment to the blue haired girl, as she was the only other normal person in the band. She was also the only one that knew the truth of her and Michelle the bear as the rest of the band were too caught up in their own fantasy world to realize Misaki was Michelle all along.

 

Heart racing, she made her way towards Kanon, sitting next to her after their greetings were said. “Thanks for meeting me here today Misaki-chan.” She smiled apologetically.

“Oh no, it’s no problem. I had nothing to do today anyways. So, what’s up?”

Kanon inhaled deeply. “I… I have something to tell you, Misaki-chan. Something important. Something I couldn’t tell you at school nor at band practice.”

Misaki suddenly felt like she was in trouble; her mind began to race, thinking of any possible moment she could have done something wrong or have been rude to Kanon without realizing. Even so she nodded, prompting Kanon that she could continue. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. Whatever she was thinking was making Misaki so anxious she could feel butterflies in her stomach, threatening to upheave everything she ate this morning.

“I… I couldn’t find a better place or time to tell you this,” Kanon continued, eyes still closed. “But I… Misaki-chan I…” she turned her lilac eyes directly to Misaki’s grey ones, taking her hands and holding them in hers. “Misaki-chan, I-I— I really like you, Misaki-chan! More than just a friend, more than a bandmate…” suddenly losing her courage, her voice dropped into that of a whisper, “ro-romantically, I mean…”

            Misaki felt so many things at once. First, she was at a loss for words at Kanon’s forwardness. The girl had trouble saying ‘no’, the fact that expressed her feelings towards Misaki  was enough to stun anyone into silence! Second, now all the times Kanon got a little too flustered around Misaki made sense. And third, the best one yet that sent every fiber of Misaki’s heart soaring, _she liked her. Kanon liked her. And Misaki liked her back._

Taking Misaki’s silence as a negative reaction, Kanon felt she had no choice but to run away. The pain and embarrassment were too much for her poor heart to bear. She needed to go back home and forget this entire ordeal ever happened. “I-I’m sorry, forget I said anything, I knew this was a bad idea I’ll— I’ll see you at school—” she shot up from her seat, her face visibly distressed as she quickened her pace as much as she could without running, out of the park.

Pulling herself together, Misaki quickly followed Kanon, grabbing her hand as she pleaded with her not to leave. “Wait, Kanon-san!” Kanon looked back at her, surprised that Misaki had stopped her. The raven haired girl’s heart sank for a moment when she saw tears had begun to stream down the blue girl’s face. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to leave you hanging like that. I was a little taken aback that’s all. Your confession… thank you, Kanon-san. I’m grateful you told me how you feel. Especially since… since I feel the same way about you.”

Kanon’s eyes widened in shock, making Misaki giggle a bit. “You—” she sniffed, “You feel the same way too?”

Misaki nodded, “I have for a while now. I had been actually thinking about confessing to you. But I guess you beat me to it.” She smiled— the smile Kanon loved so much to see. She was so happy yet so overwhelmed the only thing she could think to say was “Fueeee~”.

“S-so… what now? I didn’t think I’d get this far,” said Kanon sheepishly.

“Well,” Misaki held both of her hands, staring lovingly into eyes, “we figure it out, just like we always do. Together.”


End file.
